


A tiny friend.

by flowersforme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, literally a story about birbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforme/pseuds/flowersforme
Summary: A short story about a crow meeting a little bird.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	A tiny friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing art of [ Nox ](https://twitter.com/minjipup/status/1205976524891004929)  
> I also want to give a shoutout to [ Bea ](https://twitter.com/suaminji)  
> for teaching us about crows! :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Published on aff on: December 15, 2019

Deep into the tall trees,  
a mysterious crow was at ease,

  
with a belly full of food,  
the rude crow had a better mood,

  
living all alone,  
it had to survive on its own,

  
other animals avoided the bird,  
_"It is dangerous."_ or so they've heard,

  
deep in the heart,  
the black bird was really smart,

  
once befriending a young girl,  
the dark creature brought her a shiny pearl,

  
in return, she gave the bird some bread,  
_"I've finally found a friend."_ the bird said,

  
one day not seeing her come,  
the animal got very numb,

  
it didn't know where the young girl has gone,  
so it waited for her until dawn,

  
the young girl didn't come for days,  
soon the black bird got a sad gaze,

  
being alone for years,  
the sorrowful crow often shed tears,

  
it became cold-hearted,  
especially when the winter started,

  
one winter night the crow saw a little bird,  
confused thinking its vision got blurred,

  
the bird was tiny,  
jumping around being whiny,

  
_"I broke my wing!"_ the little bird cried,  
the crow ignored it trying to hide,

  
starting to cry out a sad song,  
the little bird knew it won't survive the winter for too long,

  
the wise crow thought about what was wrong and right,  
flying down giving the injured bird a fright,

  
_"Please don't eat me."_ the little bird spoke,  
the crow laughed thinking it's a joke,

  
_"Can you please help me?"_ ,  
the crow looked up to the tree,

  
_"I will carry you up in my beak."_ ,  
the little bird happily let out a squeak,

  
the crow's house was a big size,  
to the little bird's eyes,

  
_"What are all these?"_ _  
"Don't ask me about it please..."_

  
the crow was shy about collecting shiny stuff,  
explaining why would be tough,

  
" _Please help me with my broken wing!_ " the birdie cried again in pain,  
the black creature touched it gently realizing it's just a sprain,

  
_"I'll get you some food, you need to eat."_  
the little bird jumped up " _Thank you for the treat!_ "

  
the big bird came back with a beak full of bugs,  
getting shy when the little one cuddled it with hugs,

  
_"Where is your family?"_ the little bird asked,  
the crow looked down remembering the past,

  
not asking more seeing the crow getting sad,  
the crow looked up and was glad,

  
all by itself for so long,  
it had to learn to be strong, 

  
feeling cold by the freezing winter weather,  
the little bird snuggled into the crow feeling each black feather,

  
_"You are so warm."_  
the crow laughed at the little one as they watched the winter storm,

  
the crow thought the little bird was very kind,  
unlike other animals, it didn't have a narrow mind,

  
_"Can I stay here with you forever?"_ _  
"The only time I would let you leave is never."_


End file.
